moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hand of Vengeance
The Hand of Vengeance, is a group of Forsaken forces that have been sent to Northrend by Sylvanas Windrunner to bring Undercity's vengeance upon the Lich King. Their method is the delivery of the latest strain of their deadly Plague. They have allied with The Taunka and the Warsong Offensive, under the leadership of the Horde Expedition in order to oppose the Lich King. Due to the events that took place in Northrend, they were under constant watch by the Kor'Kron Guard up until the second Battle for the Undercity, which liberated the Undercity and the Forsaken from their Kor'kron Overseers. itself expands from Northrend, and although it hosts most of its dealings in familiar places such as Venomspite and Vengeance Landing, the organization has branched off from the original group in Northrend and offers their apothecary and guardian services to the Eastern Kingdoms to help in the Alliance-Horde War in the Eastern Kingdoms. Though their technology and advances have been put on hold by the Horde in the past, after the fall of Vol'jin Lady Sylvanas Windrunner was given the mantle of Warchief of the Horde. As a result, the Hand of Vengeance has once again been given full jurisdiction and the go-ahead to retaliate against any and all enemies of the Forsaken, with a deadly efficiency in the form of the notorious concoction known as the Forsaken Blight. History The Hand of Vengeance were originally the group of Forsaken forces that have been sent to Northrend by Sylvanas Windrunner to bring Undercity’s vengeance upon the Lich King. Their method is and was the delivery of the latest strain of their deadly plague. They allied with the Taunka and the Warsong Offensive, under the leadership of the Horde Expedition in order to oppose the Lich King. Their former leader, Grand Apothecary Putress lead the group of Forsaken apothecaries into Dragonblight. During the fight at the Wrathgate or better known as the battle at Angrathar Putress surprised both Horde and Alliance by launching his perfected version of the Forsaken blight on all armies. The blight was so powerful it even harmed the Lich King, causing him to retreat back into his citadel. After the ambush from the Forsaken, Putress then lead his forces in to the Undercity where he stated he would take over and give his people what they truly deserved. He believed that Sylvanas was not doing what she said she would to give back to their Undead brothers and sisters. The Eastern Kingdoms division of the Hand of Vengeance has branched off from Northrend, and offer their apothecary services to the Eastern Kingdoms to help against the current war within Silverpine from the Worgen strain. Though their technology and advances have previously been put on hold by the Horde, they continue their research now that the immediate Kor'kron threat has been dealt with. The new branch expands from Northrend and Eastern Kingdoms, holding most of their work and research in the familiar areas of Venomspite and Vengeance Landing; areas which are still unmonitored by the rest of the Horde. Now that the drums of war between the Alliance and Horde sound once again, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner has given the specific instruction to begin including trustworthy members of the other Horde races in the innerworkings of the Apothecarium, specifically within the art of Plaguebringing. With the fall of the Undercity and the destruction of Lordaeron, the Hand's main goals have shifted to defending the remaining holdings that the Forsaken still retain within Silverpine and Hillsbrad. Ranks Intern - The interns are the students and beginners of the Hand. New recruits will be placed within this rank for a two week gracing period before they can advance to a more desire rank. Advocate - A civilian rank, otherwise the rank used for those who have an alternative purpose in the organization aside from those directly listed. (Public relations ambassadors, merchants, etcetera. Apothecary - The Apothecaries are the skilled minds behind alchemy, chemical weaponry and scientific developments. In addition, they are the medical professionals such as field medics, doctors, plague doctors, and nurses. Alongside alchemical and engineering science, they specialize in medical care (and some even offer care plans and insurance coverage!) for the Horde and Forsaken. Plaguebringer - Plaguebringers are a private rank that is not talked about openly due to their profession. They are the chemical testers and distributors of the deadly blight and practice in complete secrecy among the others in the Hand (and the Horde!) Deathguard/Enforcers - The Hand of Vengeance private military. They consist of deathguards or dreadguards, as well as Deathstalkers and Dark Rangers, as well as any living militants from the Horde. Their main purpose within the special operation militia is to watch over the scientists and provide protection, but may also be tasked with delivering strategic blows to the forces of their opponents. Blight Zealot - The officers of the Hand of Vengeance. OOC Information The Hand of Vengeance requires those that are interested to fill out an application, as well as a brief IC interview if the application is approved. The applications are a means for us to get a basic feel of the background story and learn a little bit about the applicant, so we can offer the best suited means of RP and atmosphere that we can. The guild website has all information regarding the HoV and our guild, THoV. If interested in applying please head to the application section which can be found on the home page. :) Be sure to check us out on WoW Insider! It's an old interview from when we were still called "The Legion of Vengeance", but still worth reading. The Legion of Vengeance WoW Spotlight! HoV Private Conversations.jpg|The informant HoV Surgery.jpg|Surgery! blight spreader.jpg|Blight Spreader Cannibalize!.jpg|Cannibalize! Seleste in Northrend.jpg WoWScrnShot_040913_004549 (1).jpg Category:Hand of Vengeance Category:Organizations Category:Forsaken Organizations Category:Forsaken Category:Forsaken Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Horde Military Guilds Category:Horde PvP Guilds Category:Forsaken Military